Angel
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Lukisan itu indah. Dan Hyuuga Hinata lebih indah dari lukisan. Itulah kesimpulan seorang shinobi Konoha, Sai/"Itu... terlihat sepertiku?"/"Aku kurang memberinya sepasang sayap dengan bulu-bulu putih yang lebat."/SaiHina/crackpair/fanon/mind to RnR?


_Lukisan itu indah._

 _Dan Hyuuga Hinata lebih indah dari lukisan._

 _Itulah kesimpulan seorang shinobi Konoha, Sai._

* * *

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Angel (c) Fujiwara Hana**

 **SaiHina**

 **Romance maybe?**

* * *

Bukit belakang _Konohagakure_ menjadi tempat yang biasa Sai kunjungi di akhir setiap misi. Disana, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menorehkan keindahan alam dan seisinya dalam selembar _kanvas_ bersih. Dan sekembalinya dari bukit, ia akan membuang hasil seninya ke dalam tong sampah dekat perjalanan menuju tempatnya tinggal.

Namun tidak dengan hari ini. Jika biasanya ia sendiri, sekarang ia ditemani oleh _kunoichi_ cantik dari team 8. Hyuuga Hinata. Hei kenapa Hinata bisa ada di bukit? Bersama Sai?

"Jadi kau sedang menunggu teman setim-mu?" Sai menggerakkan jarinya dengan lincah di atas _kanvas_. Sesekali ia menenggelamkan kuas yang ia pakai kedalam sekotak tinta di sebelah kirinya.

"Ya. Kupikir mereka tidak akan terlambat karena biasanya mereka yang tiba pertama, tapi ternyata-" Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia tahu Sai mengetahui kalimat yang selanjutnya akan ia katakan. Terlihat tertarik dengan kegiatan Sai, sulung Hyuuga tersebut melirik ke arah pangkuan Sai. "Kau ternyata pintar sekali melukis, Sai- _kun_." Senyum manis Hinata mengembang, seperti roti yang baru saja matang.

Sai menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak. "Tidak juga. Kupikir lukisanku jelek, jadi aku selalu membuangnya setelah selesai." Beberapa tinta menetes di perut pucatnya yang tidak tertutup pakaian. Hinata melihatnya kemudian dengan wajah merona berpaling.

"Bukankah sayang jika dibuang? Padahal kau sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah." Di depan Sai, ia bukankah gadis yang biasanya berbicara tersendat jika bertemu si kuning jabrik teman setim Sai. Berbicara dengan Sai cukup membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak karena aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyimpannya." Kuas kembali di torehkan di atas _kanvas_. Gerakan lihai jemarinya menarik penuh atensi Hinata. _Lavender_ Hinata berbinar-binar mengagumi betapa lihai Sai dalam menciptakan sebuah karya seni.

Sai mengambil lukisan yang baru ia buat dan kemudian ia membuangnya.

"Kenapa dibuang?"

Sai bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pindah di bawah pohon. Hinata tidak mengikuti pergerakan Sai, ia hanya memainkan rumput di depan badannya.

"Itu jelek. Aku akan membuat yang baru, dan kujamin yang terakhir ini pasti akan sangat bagus." Senyum Sai yang biasanya terlihat palsu kini perlahan menjadi sebuah senyum hangat. _Obsidian_ gelapnya tak terlihat ketika ia tersenyum. Kembali Sai menyiapkan _kanvas_ baru dan memulai menorehkan tinta diatasnya.

"Kalau sudah jadi aku lihat ya?"

Semilir angin membawa kesejukan tersendiri bagi kedua manusia yang sedang menyegarkan penglihatan. Helaian _indigo_ Hinata melambai-lambai. Sai yang tak sengaja melihatnya sejenak tak berkedip. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sai- _kun_?" entah sejak kapan Hinata memandang Sai tepat di _obsidian_ gelapnya.

Sai menyadarkan diri secepat kilat dan kembali menatap _kanvas_ di depannya. "Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa."

 _Konoha_ sudah banyak berubah. Bangunan-bangunan yang hancur lebur setelah perang melawan Uchiha Madara kini telah dibangun kembali. Semunya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Setelah perang usai, Uchiha Sasuke kembali menjelajah dunia setelah membantu pihak _Konoha_ dalam mengalahkan Uchiha Madara. Sedangkan Naruto kini telah hidup bahagia dengan keluarga barunya. Ya, keluarga baru. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan untuk menempuh hidup baru dengan putri dari desa sebelah. Ia mengabaikan perasaan seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang telah menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Jujur Hinata merasa sakit. Namun setelah melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah hidup bahagia ia merasa lega walaupun bukan dirinya yang membuat Naruto bahagia.

"Selesai."

Hinata bangun dari dunianya sendiri yang ia pikirkan setelah mendengar suara lembut milik Sai. Ia menoleh Sai dan perlahan berdiri sembari menepuk celana pendeknya yang terkena tanah.

"Aku lihat ya." Hinata berdiri di belakang Sai, ia sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya demi melihat lukisan Sai. Sesaat raut Hinata terlihat kaget. "Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang akan bagus kan?" senyum Sai kembali di umbar. Sai yang tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Hinata terkejut ketika mendapati betapa dekat jarak wajahnya dan wajah Hinata. Sekilas ia melihat wajah Hinata merona membuat gadis itu lebih manis.

"Itu... terlihat sepertiku?" suara mengambang antara bertanya dan membuat pernyataan. Hatinya menghangat. Ia merasa tersanjung.

Sai meneliti hasil karyanya dan merabanya. "Ini memang kau, Hinata." Jemari pucatnya kini berhenti di sekitar punggung lukisan punggung Hinata. "Tapi ada yang kurang."

"Eh benarkah? Kupikir sudah sempurna. Sangat mirip denganku."

"Disini." Sai menunjuk lukisan Hinata tepat di punggugnya. "Aku kurang memberinya sepasang sayap dengan bulu-bulu putih yang lebat." Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata lagi. "Dan akan kusempurnakan hari ini juga."

"Tapi- aku kan tidak punya sayap?" Hinata melirik ke arah punggungnya yang terbalut pakaian berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan.

Sai menatap tepat _lavender_ bening Hinata yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut. Aura kasih sayang menguar dari Hinata. "Mana mungkin bidadari tak punya sayap? Aku melihatnya kok. Di punggungmu terdapat sepasang sayap terbuat dari bulu lebat putih yang halus."

"Eeehhhhh?"

Ditempat lain dua orang pemuda lengkap dengan alat latihan terlihat duduk bosan.

"Dimana Hinata? Kenapa lama sekali." Pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya menggerutu sembari mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Entahlah. Kata Sai, Hinata menyuruh kita untuk mengganti tempat latihan disini. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja, Kiba." Shino menjawab dengan mengamati serangga di tubuhnya.

Entah sampai kapan mereka akan menunggu kedatangan Hinata yang belum pasti.

 **END**

* * *

AN : SaiHina pertama ^O^. Berkenan memberikan review sepatah dua patah kata untuk saya? Terima kasih ^^

 **Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, mereview, memfav, memfollow fic Sasuke's Gift from Hinata :**

 **Yueaoi, suli hime** [hime gak bisa kabur karena sasu begitu gesit (?)] **, Yuuna Emiko, Hwang Ahbo, rikarika, Astrid Annisa Mochtar, hikarisyifaa, Nurul851, Arcan'sGirl, Asyah Hatsune, Cahya Uchiha, Hazelleen, Ay shi Sora-chan, cintyacleadizzlibratheea, Curly xox, wiendzbica732, Rura** [makasih ^^] **, sushimakipark, permatadian, puchan** [hehe makasih ^^] **.**


End file.
